


Bruci la città

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito concettuale di Se bruciasse la città. Xanxus non accetta che nessun altro sposi Squalo.





	Bruci la città

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus "Solo io posso darti ordini, feccia".  
> Titolo: Bruci la città. Songfic sull’omonima canzone. Seguito di Se Bruciasse la città.

Bruci la città

Timoteo appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e piegò in avanti il capo.

"Cerca di capire, è la cosa migliore" disse.

Squalo ringhiò, digrignando i denti aguzzi, cercando di liberarsi dalle pesanti catene che gli tenevano bloccate le braccia dietro la schiena. Le sue caviglie erano legate da delle pesanti corde, ed indossava un abito da sposa dall'ampia gonna e il lungo strascico, dimenò la testa cercando di sfilarsi il velo.

"Imparerai a obbedire agli ordini del tuo futuro sposo, dopo il matrimonio. Sarà qui a brev...". Iniziò a dire Timoteo.

Ci fu un fracasso che risuonò tutt'intorno, il Nono indietreggiò, mentre ciò che rimaneva delle porte della chiesa precipitavano al suolo.

Un vagone del tram era deragliato e aveva sfondato l'edificio.

I guardiani del Nono vennero lanciati tutt'intorno, mentre i banchi prendevano fuoco.

"Boss!" gridò Squalo, riconoscendo la figura di Xanxus che avanzava verso di lui.

Xanxus avanzò, delle fiamme s'intravedevano alle sue spalle. Timoteo si voltò verso di lui sgranando gli occhi, alzò il bastone e Xanxus gli lanciò una fiammata contro, il vecchio si lanciò di lato e rotolò tra le macerie. Xanxus raggiunse Squalo, prese una delle catene con una mano e con un gesto secco la spezzò.

"Come promesso, Squalo, ho bruciato la fottuta città per averti di nuovo nel mio letto" disse.

Squalo afferrò un candelabro e indicò il Nono.

"Posso? Vorrei festeggiare sull'altare" disse.

Xanxus sogghignò, si leccò le labbra e si fece da parte.

"Non posso che adorare questo tuo modo di dimostrarmi profondo amore" disse.

Squalo fece una risata gelida e trapassò da parte a parte il Nono, si strappò la gonna e tirò la tovaglia, facendo cadere tutto quello che c'era sull'altare. Vi si sedette, si sfilò le scarpe e si sciolse le corde intorno alle caviglie.

Il sangue del Nono si stava allargando in una pozza sul pavimento, mentre l'incendio continuava a espandersi, dalle alte fiamme si alzava del fumo.

Xanxus rise cattivo, afferrò il volto di Squalo e lo baciò con foga. Lo fece stendere sull'altare, ghignò mentre gli occhi cremisi brillavano.

"Nel giro di due ore ho messo a ferro e fuoco la città, e gli ho ricordato il terrore che solo il Boss dei Varia può portare" disse.

Gli passò la mano sul fianco, lo strinse contro il proprio petto e affondò le dita nella pelle candida di Squalo.

"Il mondo può morire sotto un tram, e può perfino esplodere il cielo, ma una cosa non cambia" dosse.

Guardò Squalo negli occhi, l'espressione furiosa.

"Solo io posso darti ordini, feccia" sibilò.

Squalo lo baciò con foga, mescolando le loro salive, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Tu hai preso sotto la tua ala protettrice tutti coloro che non avevano niente, rendendoli al tuo fianco il terrore della Mafia > pensò.

Le narici gli pizzicavano per il fumo.

Guardò Xanxus mettersi sopra di lui ed iniziò a sbottonargli e calargli i pantaloni.

Le carcasse stavano ardendo, dando vita a un forte odore di carne bruciata, un olezzo che si mischiava a quelli già presenti.

Xanxus gli tirò i capelli per fargli alzare il capo, lo guardò negli occhi, dove si riflettevano le fiamme.

"Hai capito? Sono il tuo unico Re, e tu sei l'unico che voglio!" ringhiò.

Le fiamme aumentavano sempre di più, mentre Xanxus cominciava si sfilava del tutto i pantaloni.

< Non so fare altro, e forse vorrei essere migliore, riuscire a farti scudo con il mio corpo e con il mio cuore, ma la follia della mia ira, le fiamme della mia passione, questo è tutto ciò che posso darti > pensò.

Squalo si liberò dalla stretta e gli abbassò i boxer, scivolò lungo l'altare e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente.

< Non posso che adorarlo, leccando questo suo 'profondo' amore > pensò, facendoselo scendere fino alla gola.

Xanxus gemette, gli strinse i capelli e glieli tirò con forza, poggiandosi all'altare per non schiacciare Squalo.

"Squalo" chiamò roco.

Mosse appena il bacino, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre l'odore di carne bruciata continuava a pungergli le narici.

< Ho bisogno solo di lui nel mio letto, e ho bisogno sia solo mio > pensò.

Squalo si allontanò dal membro dell'altro e risalì.

"Abbiamo pochi secondi. Concludiamo o proseguiamo a casa, sul tuo letto?" chiese.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, lo trasse a sé e lo penetrò con un movimento secco.

"Non m'importa di cosa succederà al mondo, tu sei mio, adesso, sempre" ringhiò, roco.

Squalo si dibatté, per farlo penetrare a fondo con dei colpi secchi.

Xanxus si mosse con foga, stringendogli i fianchi fino a lasciargli i segni, mordendo e baciando la pelle candida di Squalo.

"Solo ai tuoi ordini" esalò, ansimando.

Un pezzo di tetto crollò, coprendo le urla di Squalo quando venne.

Lo sperma gocciolò sul marmo.

Xanxus strozzò un gemito simile ad un ringhio e venne a sua volta.

"Ed io tuo, mia Regina" sussurrò.

 


End file.
